1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to picture frames and more particularly pertains to a modular picture frame for adjustably surrounding a picture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of picture frames is known in the prior art. More specifically, picture frames heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art picture frames include U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,835; U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,297; U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,517; U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,638; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,184.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a picture frame for adjustably surrounding a picture which includes a plurality of corner members each having a projecting leg extending therefrom, wherein each corners member is configured to adjustably receive therethrough the projecting leg of an adjacent corner member such that four corner members can be coupled together to form a frame adjustable to a desired size.
In these respects, the modular frame according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of adjustably surrounding a picture.